The SixtyThird Mirror
by MailMare
Summary: A present from Celestia is meant to bring the mares loves to them. Before the Gala though, the couples get to know each other REALLY well.
1. 1  Letters to Celestia

**This is my first MLP fanfiction so don't be mean or I'll make y'all into cupcakes ) And there's no clopping scenes for a teeny bit so if you're only reading for that, skip ahead. The basic theme is rule 63 of the internet since there is way too many rule 34 ones. Hope you enjoy.**

Celestia was, weirdly, bored. She had already trolled, like, nine-thousand ponies, but she needed something more... lusty, something fun to watch. An idea jumped up inside her head. Using her awesome magic horn, she wrote a letter to her faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_For my epic Gala, I was wondering if you had a male partner. And if you don't, just tell me who you like. I have the power of everything. If no such stallion exists, I can make your dream one come true. The reason I'm being so nice is because I don't want my student to look like a loner/lesbian. Your friends are a little... meh. Especially that Rainbow one. Anyways, reply or I'll kill you!_

_Love Princess Celestia._

Almost instantly afterwards, a reply fluttered from a green puff of smoke.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_Sorry, I do not have a partner. And to be 100% honest, I don't really like anypony. Ponyville's stallions are a bit immature, Canterlot's are posh swots and Cloudsdale's are all overconfident perverts. My dream stallion would be kind and smart, and likes to read. Please do not create a pony for me as I strongly believe there is a colt for every filly, and mine is somewhere, even if he is a tramp from the Manehatten. And I am also scared about Rainbow. When I asked her what her ideal stallion would be like she pulled a derp face and said in a confused voice, _

_"Mares are meant to go with stallions?" I fear the worst. Anyways, thank you for the offer and please don't kill me before I get to the Gala._

_Love Twilight Sparkle._

A better idea kicked the other one out of Celestia's ear and burrowed into her brain. She quickly wrote three letters (all at once seeing as she's Princess Celestia.)

_Dear Luna_

_Do you still have Mirror Number 63? If you do please send it to Twilight Sparkle, The Library Tree, Ponyville. And if you don't, buy one and send it, or else you will be sent to the moon and the moon will be sent to the sun._

_Thanks! Celestia xxx_

_Dear Prince Astromoner_

_Find your 6 boys and give them a dose of 63. My girls need a dose of loving from themselves and all. Just tell your boys they have to find love or some shit like that._

_See you tonight ;) Celestia xxx_

_Dear Twilight Sparkle_

_I have sent a present to you that brings fate's stallion. Stand in front of it at 6.00pm on Sunday and press the ruby with your friends to discover all of your true loves! Bring them to the Gala, and in the meantime, get to know them REALLY well if you know what I'm saying!_

_Love Princess Celestia_

Plan settled. The clock chimed for 6.30pm. Celestia sighed happily and turned to the window to gaze upon Equestria. Now what to do? Astro wouldn't come for another thirty-six minutes. What to do...

**Clop! Clop-clop! Clop! **All of Canterlot stared up at the palace in disgust. Upon hearing the sounds, her servants ran to her room to tell her to stop before there was an uproar. The doors burst open to reveal...

Celestia clopped at her laptop. She turned to her servants and asked politely, "I'm making a new game about my sister. Would you mind getting me a softer keyboard?"

**MEANWHILE IN PONYVILLE**

"I just don't see how some fancy shmancy mirror can bring the stallion of your dreams to y'all!" complained Applejack as the mares stood in front of Celestia's present. The clock read 5.45pm, and it was a Sunday. Everyone seemed pretty happy with the thought of meeting their other half, apart from Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Princess Celestia makes the sun rise every morning for crying out loud! I think she can pull this off. Magic is really amazing," argued Twilight. Applejack and the tomboy pegasus snorted in laughter.

"We wrap up winter all by ourselves every year without magic!" laughed Rainbow Dash. Applejack nodded. "For once I agree with the show-off. Ponyville was built on hard work!"

"Hard work or no hard work, I just hope I get a good-looking one." swooned Rarity, chipping into the conversation. "Wouldn't it be simply_ awful_ if you knew that this was the definite love of your life and they looked_ disgusting? _How absaloutly dreadful!"

Pinkie Pie was pestering Fluttershy, since for no apparent reason she had decided Fluttershy knew what Pinkie's stallion would be like.

"Ooooh, Fluttershy! Do you think he has a moustache? I **LOVE** moustaches! I wish I had one but I can't cause I'm a girl, hahahaha!" babbled the pink pony, bouncing around the shy pegasus.

"Um... well I suppose girl goats have beards but we're ponies and all..." mused Fluttershy.

"What's the word for a girl goat? Goatess? Goatella? Goatee? Oh! That's what you call a goat's **BEARD!** I wonder if my stallion will have a goatee. Will he have a goatee Fluttershy? Or a moustache, **AND** a goatee!

Fluttershy didn't say anything.

Suddenly the clock bell struck six. Everybody dashed towards the mirror, even the non-believers.

"Well... here goes nothing," said Twilight nervously and she swung up on her hind legs, and pressed down on the ruby.

At first nothing happened. Rarity hung down her head and sighed. Even Rainbow Dash looked a little upset. Applejack was just about to say "I told you so", when the reflection suddenly rippled.

There were mixed cries of alarm and delight. Spike, who had been hoping Rarity would be his love, burrowed into Twilight's mane.

Suddenly, the rippling stopped, but their reflections still looked wonky, like a funhouse mirror. Pinkie Pie burst out laughing. "I look so silly!" she giggled, and spun around a couple of times, then stuck out her tongue and yelled out "BOO!"

"BOO!" came back another, deeper voice, and another pink head stuck out the mirror.

Everybody stared at the new face, and Fluttershy collapsed in a heap on the floor. Being the bravest, though still a teeny bit wary of zebras, Pinkie Pie greeted him.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie! Hey, you look like me! Why are you pink too? I've never met a **pink** stallion before. Wait, you are a stallion right?*** **It would be rubbish if you weren't! Where's your butt? Are you like, a floating head?" she rambled, before being cut off by the floating pink head.

"My name's Cherry Cake and I think it's cause I'm in a mirror and I'm pink 'cause I'm awesome and you have now and of course I'm a stallion I never want to lose 'em**** **and aww thanks and my butt's behind me I'll pull it out and it would be really cool if I was a floating head but I'm not that makes me sad," chanted back the pink stallion.

Pinkie Pie was stunned for a minute. She'd never met anyone who could talk at her pace and reply!

"Cherry Cake's a really cool name and if you're a mirror where's my friends reflections?" she questioned.

"Oh. Right behind me. Come out, I think they're friendly!" Cherry Cake shouted over his shoulder, then turned back and grinned at the pink filly, who might have been blushing but nobody could actually tell since she was normally pink all the time.

The mirror rippled again and five more stallions slowly walked out.

"These," intoduced Cherry Cake, "are my friends. Meet Solar Beam, Pippin, Eclipse Light, Bramblehush, Tuxedo and me! What are your names?"

"Well," said Pinkie Pie, "this is Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack and Flutter-FLUTTERSHY GET UP!"

"Huh?" moaned the pegasus from the ground. She realised everybody was staring at her lying on the ground. "Oh, sorry. Just a little..." she explained, searching for the right word, "tired."

"And Pinkie Pie! Wait you already know that. Oh well, you know again even better," finished Pinkie.

She and Cherry Cake began chatting about everything and goatees. The other 10 looked at each other awkwardly. Strangely, it was Rarity who broke the ice.

She waltzed up to the best looking one in her opinion, a plum and silver stallion with dreamy blue eyes and... a fashionable suit for a cutie mark? This one was hers.

"My name is Rarity. What may I address you by, sir?" she smiled, flutttering those famous lashes.

"Tuxedo, or Sir, or Sir Tuxedo if you want to be polite," he replied. "Rarity. What a beautiful name," he added, remembering to be polite in return.

"Yes, _Sir_ Tuxedo. It means precious."

"I was only joking m'lady."

The _m'lady _stung Spike like a wasp. How dare this, this... voodoo magic creation, steal _**his**_ pet name for Rarity. His darling, gorgeous, generous, beautiful- WOW. His thoughts were cut off by an unfurling from the lilac stallion's mane.

A stunning female dragon, who was even lighter purple but had deeper green spikes, gazed at Spike with slanted breathtaking eyes. Forget Rarity, **THIS** was his woman.

He was just about to make his move when Twilight grabbed his shoulder.

"No canoodling until I'm sure they're safe. Rarity and Pinkie Pie are too sure of themselves, I need proof," she hissed in his ear. Spike deflated a little.

Applejack overheard Twilight's little comment. They seemed ok... but she too needed proof. With her head held high, she stalked towards the sandy colt with the strawberry blonde mane and tail, who was wearing a hat a bit like hers. She would have commented on this but her younger sister was wearing it to a fancy dress party.

"Hello sugarlump," greeted the colt. Applejack's unripe apple face melted. _Sugarlump_. What a sweet-talkin' royal gala! She ducked her head and looked up at him shyly.

"Who are you then? I'm Pippin," continued the stallion, mistaking her for shy.

"Applejack. Have you ever had the Apple Family Pie?" she asked. It was the closest thing she had to fame, even if the picture was of Granny Smith.

"Heck yeah!" he grinned. The two suddenly talking happily about the best time to pick apples and watching an apple tree grow and tons of boring hillybilly stuff that made Rainbow Dash want to puke. Why did they _like_ these reflectors? Even Applejack had been won over. Well, Dashie was going to stop that.

"Listen here, _pal_!" she spat at a blue colt with a white tail and mane, and a cutie mark of a beam of sunlight. "I don't like stallions, so don't even _try_ to chat me up!"

"Why would I want to?" came an equally irritated reply. "You filly pegasi think you can beat us at races and all, but you are as slow as a night in a storm!"

Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Slooooow as a night in a thunderstorm, retard,"

"Well how about we race and find out. What's your name anyway, scumbag? I need to know what to chant when you lose!"

"Solar Beam, fast as light. What about you? Slugsy? Tortoise?"

"Rainbow Dash! I'm so fast I invented rainbooms!"

"Well let's see you make some Rainbow _Crash_! Race you round Ponyville?"

"See you at the finish line _Slower_ Beam!"

The pair zoomed out the window, one leaving a bright white light streak behind them, the other a gorgeous rainbow. Fluttershy ducked and yelped at the crack as both broke the sound barrier.

"Are you... ok?" asked a quiet voice.

Fluttershy looked up from behind her trembling hooves. Above her stood a very very pale yellow pegasus with raspberry jam coloured hair. Her reflection. Oh sugar.*******

"...um... yes, I think so," she murmured in the voice ponies couldn't normally hear. However, for some strange reason, he didn't ask for her to repeat herself. He heard. He heard!

"That's... good. I was scared too," replied a voice as nervous as hers. Fluttershy sighed sadly.

"I've always been a coward. At flight school, I ran away one night because my flying test was the next day. I only told my one friend who just flew out the window. And you, now, I guess," she blushed. Her new friend gave her a small smile.

"It's ok. I was kicked out of flight school. Literally, kicked out, I landed in the woods and was so lost I hid in a cave. But the animals fostered me and in return I brought them berries from the high bushes. Then, I was found, brought to town and became a vet," he explained.

The two turned pale pink and looked at each other shyly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know your name. I was unconcious when you came out of the mirror..." she said shyly, "but I'm Fluttershy."

"Bramblehush."

Twilight looked at all her dopey friends. Four, not including her lovesick dragon, had fallen head over hooves, one going and _**insulting**_ the stallion. They could be hopeless sometimes. Well, it was time to be brave.

She took a breath, and was going to walk right over to the stallion, when he approached her.

The mare froze. Was he going to attack her?

"Um... hello... Twinight, was it?" asked the lilac stallion.

"Twilight. Who sent you here? Was it your ruler?" she questioned.

"Yes, Prince Astromoner. He told us to tell you... Princess Celestia sent us," he explained. "We are... your one stallion out of the whole world," remembering what the Prince had told him.

"Oh," blushed Twilight.

"And I know your name is Twilight. I was just hoping you would ask me my name as your friends have done..." he cringed, not wanting to embarress her further. He failed.

"Oh!" Twilight blushed harder. She looked at her friends. Pinkie Pie and Rarity were flirting, Fluttershy and Applejack were getting there and Rainbow Dash was halfway across Ponyville racing hers. Maybe she should give it a go.

"So... excuse me a minute." Twilight dashed to the library. Fish... Flapping for Pegasi... Flounders?.. Flirting! She flicked it open and scanned the page.

"Compliment him a little and if he likes you he will compliment back. Talk about him, he will want to know about you. It's a see-saw type thing," she read aloud. Twilight spun around to give it a shot, when she noticed somebody else in the library. Oh shit. Had they heard her?

Then she realised it was her stallion. She didn't even know his bloody name. What was he reading anyway? She peeked from behind her shelf.

_How to First Kiss._

Maybe the mirror had worked.

**Next part will probrably still have no clop scenes. I will say if there is**.


	2. 2 A True Gentlecolt

**Thanks for my reviews reviewing people! I didn't know about the names, but I if I had I still would have chose these because I HATE copiers. Rarity's male version went through 26 names including Brooch, Cufflink, True and Silverware. I think I put some *s in the last chapter so I'll edit that soon u anyway enjoy! Oh and there will be a smallish clop scene. And I think he will be a troll since the mirror also reflects your personality.**

The warm breeze blew a little as Rarity and Tuxedo strolled through the market. She had persuaded him to review her designs, and to take a walk through Ponyville.

She looked to her left. Tuxedo was still there, trotting along quietly. The pair stopped at a flower stall where Rose sat smoking a cigarette, though when she saw Rarity's spouse she quickly stamped it out.

"Can I help?" Rose smiled brightly, looking at Tuxedo. Rarity saw the look in her eyes and the quick glance at his legs. She nuzzled Tuxedo's neck with her horn lightly.

"Just looking at the moment," she replied, hoping her partner would like this attention as she would. He seemed to go a bit pink in the cheeks and began whispering into Rose's ear. Rarity turned her head away so she wouldn't see Rose's smirk and to stop them seeing her misty eyes.

"Everything alright?" asked Tuxedo. Rarity put on a small fake smile. "Yes, quite fine," she answered. "Well I want you to have this." A small lilac tulip was handed to her.

Rose looked very put out as Rarity had the flower placed behind one ear by him. The couple walked to see the other stalls, and as they left Rarity turned around and mouthed a very unladylike word. The flower pony narrowed her eyes and stuck up a hoof.

"What a tart," murmured Tuxedo into his friend's ear, "not beautiful in the way you are, not beautiful at all."

Rarity smiled, and remembered how she had rubbed his neck and how soft he was. Like plum velvet. She moved a little closer to him and rested her mane across his neck, so close their sides were almost touching. She glanced at him. Tuxedo's eyes were shining but his mouth looked tense and he was walking awkwardly.

There was a silence for a minute.

"I hear Pinkie Pie is throwing you gentlecolts a welcome party. Though I would advise you to check what you are drinking before you drink it," she blushed, remembering the incident with the baby alligator.

"Thank you for the advice. Would you be kind enough to dance with me at it?" he asked quietly. Rarity was dancing and screaming _YAY! _inside her head but knowing that would make a fool of her, smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, that should be quite nice," she laughed, and tilted her head to touch his horn with hers.

He tapped back, and soon they were spluttering with laughter as they tapped like newton balls. The clock chimed for 1.00pm and Rarity froze.

"My shop opens right now! We have to hurry!" she gasped and they galloped along to the boutique. Luckilly no customers had arrived yet, and that gave time for Rarity to put out her newest designs. Tuxedo helped her out, and folded the clothes while Rarity flung them about desperately.

After two minutes, Pinkie Pie burst in, her hair even more frizzy than normal.

"Omigosh Rarity you **HAVE** to help everybody is dressing up for this party of mine and I don't have anything to wear because I spilt lemonade all over my normal one and I can't wear my one for the Gala and I can't wear my work clothes or anything from my dressing up box so you **NEED TO HELP ME!**" she ranted. Rarity somehow got the message of what she was saying and had a look through her racks.

"This one?" Rarity smiled, holding up a deep blue velvet saddle with golden butterflies on it. Pinkie shook her head. The unicorn offered maxi-dresses, jumpsuits and fancy tops but none seemed to please the pink pony. Tuxedo watched Rarity growing desperate, and decided to help.

"Let me take care of this," he offered Rarity, and turned to Pinkie Pie, who was rummaging through the aisles. He scooped up a white minidress with bright blue cupcakes on it and a pair of aqua ankle-boots. Pinkie Pie lit up and pulled them on in the dressing-room, while Rarity thanked Tuxedo for saving her an hour or two.

The hyperactive baker jumped out and lit up when she saw her reflection. "Oh yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!" she giggled and leapt around, then threw 19 bits and a squid shaped cupcake into the cash register, and ran out the door.

"Phew," sighed Rarity, just as Cherry Cake burst in the door in a similar way.

"Omigosh Tuxedo you HAVE to help me I don't have any clothes for Pinkie's party I never brought clothes were we supposed to bring them? None of her clothes would fit me and I want to impress her all I have is my apron but that will look like I'm not trying I got some money by selling some of my donuts so I can buy some but I only have 23 bits is that enough?" he rambled on. Tuxedo nodded and turned to the rack, and pulled out a black waistcoat and red shirt.

Cherry Cake bit a lip and shook his head. Tuxedo tried with pageboys, jackets and workshirts but Cherry Cake turned them down. Rarity stopped Tuxedo, and pulled out a pale yellow jacket and blue bow tie. The pink stallion nodded and handed her the money, before running out the door.

"Talk about deja vu," laughed Tuxedo, and Rarity joined in, but inside she was sweating. She couldn't wear HER gala dress... and she needed to impress Tuxedo. Oh, and what would Tuxedo wear?

"If you don't have any clothes, what will you wear?" she asked as politely as she could. Tuxedo thought for a minute, and asked if he coulld wear one of her designs. She nodded, and let him take his pick, then walked through to the back room.

"Short or long?" she thought to herself, looking at her two latest designs. A deep grey short dress with a indigo sash and black heels, or a red long dress with a chunky black belt and blue sandles with navy ribbons. And then there was the jewellery, the headgear, if she could dance in it, what would stain and what wouldn't, oh! She fell back on her bed, and let out a dramatic sigh, which normally made her feel better for no apparent reason.

Tuxedo walked into the room, saw Rarity lying there and ran over to her.

"Are you feeling alright? Should I call a doctor?" he panicked. Rarity began to laugh, at first just snickering but then loud giggling. Tuxedo looked even more worried, which make her laugh harder.

"I'm fine - hee hee hee - you - ha! - worrier!" she spluttered. She had such a funny laugh Tuxedo started too, and within minutes the two were in stitches. Once the giggling was over, she told him her dilemma. He inspected them both, and finally decided.

"Combine the two. Wear the grey dress with the belt and your black high heels. Tie them with the ribbon from the sandals. Easy," he explained. Rarity was starstruck, speechless, stunned, by the simpleness of it all.

"Alright, just let me get changed please," she asked and pulled the screen that was always to hand in front of her. Everything looked fine, apart from the fact her zip wouldn't go up on the back of her dress. She tried tugging and biting at it but it was jammed.

"Tuxedo? Would you mind helping me with something?" she cried over the screen, a little embarresed. He poked his head around the screen, and she explained the situation.

"Okay, just needs a little tugging," he replied and stood on his hind legs, right behind her tail. As he began to pull at the stubborn zip, her legs began to tingle a little with his weight on her back. Like a reflex, her rear rose up and began to firmly but slowly rub inbetween his legs.

**CLOP SCENE**

Tuxedo stiffened but continued working at the zip. Rarity began to rub harder and faster, still at a steady pace. She was aware of it now, but could tell he was slightly enjoying it. Finally, he gave up on the zip and began to softly kiss at her marshmallow neck. She leaned her head to the side to let him kiss harder. She began to softly moan and rubbed faster and harder, shoving her rear into his fly.

He nibbled at the zip of her dress and slid it down, revealing her vanilla back and deep blue thong. She began to kick off her shoes, and turned her head to tug down his white shirt with her teeth, popping the buttons. Rarity could tell he was getting hard and playfully licked his chin with her pink pointed tongue.

The two began to kiss, with Rarity's head at an uncomfortable angle. After a few minutes he still wasn't going any further, so she slid her tongue into his mouth licked the roof of his mouth. Their eyes met and Rarity gave a quiet moan as they began to french kiss more rapidly, having a slap war with their tongues. Not being sloppy ponies, their tongues didn't go out of their mouths, just wrapping round each other.

Rarity was now rubbing so frantically Tuxedo's trousers were beginning to fall like she wanted them to. She gave them a tug with her foot, and they dropped to the floor, leaving Tuxedo in an opened top and boxers. She used her ass to guide the boxers off too, leaving him exposed.

Tuxedo broke off the kiss to slide his tongue down the back of her neck, down her back, and pulled off her underwear using his strong teeth, then flung them away.

"Come inside," begged Rarity, tugging at his member with her buttcheeks. He panted, and whispered in her ear, "Ass or pussy?" She shook her head ; it didn't matter.

He stroked it around the outside of her asshole, and then gingerly stuck it inside. Rarity gave a strong sigh and pushed down. He pushed forward, holding to her sides.

The pair thrusted in the backroom, panting and moaning.

After a while, Rarity looked as if she was about to fall to the ground with exhaustion, so Tuxedo cummed inside her and stopped.

The two fell to the floor and looked into each others eyes, both panting for breath. Rarity lightly kissed the plum unicorn, and whispered in his ear "I love you." He nodded back. "You too m'lady."

Twilight burst in. "You weren't at Pinkie's party so I..." She noticed them lying tangled in each other on the floor, and left awkwardly.

Rarity fell asleep. Tuxedo lifted her up and tucked her into her bed, then put away the clothes and slept in the guest bed, like a true gentlecolt.

**Thanks for reading, so R&R! Sorry about the short clop, it felt awkward just writing thrust thrust pump pump organism bla bla bla... so the next bit will be about Pinkie and Cherry Cake, then Applejack, then Rainbow, Fluttershy then Twilight, with maybe a few chapters inbetween.**


	3. 3 Cupnuts

Rarity and Tuxedo didn't know it at the time, but they were very lucky to have missed Pinkie Pie's welcoming party. Very very lucky.

Pinkie Pie got up with a huge headache. She had been sleeping in a Twister position with Applejack and Pippin and Doctor Whooves. She puked over the carpet, and went into the kitchen to make herself a coffee. What the fuck had happened the night before? She narrowed her eyes so she could remember... oh yes, it was all coming back now.

They had played Catch the Muffin and a wall-eyed pegasus had had a nervous breakdown and fainted on the stairs. Later on they had played Poke the Passed-Out-Pegasus with a stick with her.

Big Macintosh had sat on her cupcakes and she had pulled out half his tail. He had cried. Baby. And in the early hours Cinnamon Toast had licked off all the icing for him. And where there was no icing.

It hadn't been so weird at first, at the start it was normal, people dancing, mares daring each other to kiss their favourite stallion and average games. Her homemade punch had been really popular. She thought it could have been the extra pineapple, but mainly the addictives.

Actually, the trouble had started when the punch ran out. She and Cherry Cake had gone to make a new batch using strawberry juice, apple juice, grape juice, lemonade and sasparilla. They had found a six pack of two litre bottles at the bottom of the fridge and tipped 11 and a half litres into the punch, the other half they drank in the kitchen. Oh, and Cherry Cake had stuck his dick in the punch too. That made her giggle.

The sasparilla had a weird effect on everyone else though, they started being all silly. Pinkie drank a lot of sasparilla normally, so she was fine. So was Cherry Cake.

Solar Beam and Rainbow Dash had started kissing in the corner of the room and Twilight had burst out crying and went home and Fluttershy had started singing "I'm a preetyy fairy, fly me awaaaaaay..." so she had gone home with Bramblehush and Pippin had puked on Colgate who had rolled around on the floor singing the waffle song.

Then Applejack had kissed Rainbow Dash and everyone laughed and whistled but then Solar Beam picked the two up with his wings and rolled over with them and Cheerilee had pulled off her shirt and poured beer all over her teats and let a royal guard lick it off and Berry Punch had gone to bake scones so Pinkie went to help her but when they came out the oven Octavia dropped them and made a **HUGE** mess!

Carrot Top played Chopsticks on piano and then fell asleep and played Super Trooper in her sleep. And Trixie threatened to kill her with a jar of peanut butter and a waffle.

Braeburn played Sweet Home Alabama on guitar and then whacked his guitar into the cheesecake and squirted Applejack with whipped cream and she had kicked him and sent him flying into the wall and he had burped **REALLY** loudly. The DJ had thrown her headphones at a window and that broke and then Rainbow Dash had fed Pinkie big spoonfuls of sugar and she had jumped around to Numa Numa and damaged pony's brains while funny flashing lights went then everything went to black.

_Hm_ thought Pinkie, _that went better than I thought it would_. And she flicked on the kettle.

Twilight burst in. Pinkie turned, for some reason Twilight was on fire.

"OH MY GOD PINKIE YOU ARE A RETARD! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU PUT **SASPARILLA** THE** FERTILE ALE** INTO THE PUNCH! WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO THAT?" she ranted.

"Well," said Pinkie, "it _**could**_ have been that little bastard of a ghost who keeps telling me to kill my family, or the one who-"

"Never mind that!" interupted Twilight which was very rude and Pinkie was just about to tell her off when she interupted again. "Sasparilla makes you drunk, insane, addicted to sex and increases your pregnancy chance! Anybody who did it at your party is likely to become a mother!"

Pinkie laughed. "Twilight, you_ are_ a silly filly. Doctor Whooves did it at my party and he definetly won't be a mother he's homophobic you see-"

"SHUT UP PINKIE. SHUT THE FUCK UP!" interupted Twilight **AGAIN!**

**"STOP INTERUPTING ME OR I'LL STICK WASPS UP YOUR ANUS!"** yelled Pinkie Pie.

There was a very awkward silence. Pinkie had just interupted Twilight which meant she had to stick wasps up her own anus. Life wasn't fair.

"Pinkie... I'm sorry I got annoyed. But any one of our friends could now be pregnant. Fluttershy, Rarity... even you."

"Haha! You are _so funny_! Rarity wasn't at my party and unicorns can only be pregnant if they want to, and Fluttershy didn't do it and I'm just awesome," giggled Pinkie.

Twilight gave her a face like this one - T_T and walked out shaking her head. Pinkie Pie continued giggled and almost knocked over the kettle, which was now ready. She tipped in some coffee beans and drank it from the kettle.

"Well, that's one way to do it," came a voice. Pinkie froze, and turned her head towards the door. There stood Cherry Cake, in jeans and a waist-apron. She offered him a drink so he drank the rest.

"You promised we would make cupnuts today," he smiled. Pinkie Pie suddenly remembered, the night before they had invented a mix between cupcakes and donuts - cupnuts!

"I wish I could cup _your_ nuts," she almost said but she didn't. A voice inside her head yelled at her, "No Pinkie, you can't. He is a guest, and he hasn't even kissed you on the lips sober." Pinkie nodded to herself sadly, and pulled a bag of flour out of the cupboard.

Suddenly, a little random lightbulb lit up inside Pinkie's head, and that was strange because her head wasn't plugged in but it still happened. _Make him kiss you on the lips sober_ it whispered.

An evil smirk spread across her face. Cherry Cake clearly noticed this and asked if everything was okay. "Yes," she laughed, "everything is fine." Time to make him kiss her, and maybe have an erection. Oooh, and wank***** a little. She offered to get the eggs from the bottom cupboard.

While bending down she flicked back her apron and tail so he could clearly see her... what colour of panties was she wearing... oh yeah it was the purple ones with the black stripes.

She stood up and looked at his jeans. Yes, there was a definite bulge, and a slight wet patch... success. Time to reel in the bait.

She began stirring the mixture.

"Wow... it's so hard. Could you help?" she asked, blinking those famous blue innocent eyes. As he reached over her shoulder to help, she tensed her legs. He began to stir, and she slipped away, then crouched down between his legs.

**CLOP SCENE AHEAD.**

Using her epic pickpocket hooves, she silently slid down the zipper on his jeans. He didn't notice and continued mixing. Then, still without him realising, she eased out his dick, which was slightly erect, and huge.

Slowly, she began to massage the head. He realised and looked down quickly, then pretended he hadn't and kept stirring. Pinkie Pie began softly, and became more firm with every second.

Cherry Cake began to moan slightly as the pink mare squeezed further and further down his quivering penis. It was now as hard as stone, and fully erect. She continued squishing it between her hooves, practially choking it now. He sank to his knees, and looked lovingly into her eyes. She smiled back, and became faster, tugging it up and down, up and down. The stallion gave a long moan, and reached over to touch her ass.

Her face now was inches away from his stomach as he began to massage her ass, squeezing it happily. She crushed the penis between her hooves and was now shaking it like a bartender shakes a cocktail cup. Pinkie began to pant and so did he. He became faster with the ass squeezing and finally kissed it.

Pinkie looked up at him, and the two kissed, a long sloppy wet kiss. She attempted to eat his mouth, and slammed him against the kitchen wall. Then she gave the penis one last firm squeeze and dropped it. Her arms moved to his shoulders and her legs split around his waist.

His dick was more than twice the length of her vagina to her spine. Pinkie kissed him harder and moved the lips of her fanny to the head, then after positioning, sunk it in.

They panted and moaned as she dropped halfway down his penis. Then she wriggled all the way down to the balls. Cherry Cake was stunned, she couldn't have possibly got it all inside her. But the triumphant look on her face told him she was in no pain.

Pinkie Pie began to hump up and down, her candyfloss tail tickling his leg. He began to move too, feeling as if he stuck a stick up the height of Pinkie there would still be no pain for her.

She was fast, and soon her hips became a blur. So were his. They were shooting past stars, bursting clouds, defying gravity and in Pinkie's case the laws of physics.

After a good forty minutes, she gave one last thrust, and slid off, exhausted. She curled up on his tummy and gasped for breath. To please her, he fired a cumshot that hit the wall. She gave a tired giggle and slowly dozed off.

Cherry Cake lay against the wall, exhausted, for about five minutes. Then he eased Pinkie off his stomach and put the cupnuts in the oven. While waiting for them to bake, he laid his mare on to the couch with a blanket and took a look around the room.

Princess Luna was hanging from the light sound asleep or maybe dead. The DJ was wearing headphones as a bra attached to an iPod which covered her lady parts. A record was impaled on her horn. And... holy shit, was there school children covered in cum. Pedo Pony must've come to the party... oh he was going to beat the shit out of that twisted stallion.

He quickly scanned the room for signs of the brown colt, but there were none. He had been banished several times for molesting but had always found a loophole, as Pinkie had told him. There was a tennis player covered in puke in the wardrobe, Lily with a bunny tangled up in her tail hanging from a peg and somepony's silk saddle gagging Berry Punch.

A long yawn told him Pinkie had awoken, and a lovely smell told him the cupnuts were ready.

Ten minutes later, the pair were cleaning up Pinkie's bedroom and eating the baked goods. Cherry had explained the school children situation, so Pinkie had tucked them up on the couch and pretended they had got lost coming home from school and stayed the night over the phone to panicking parents.

The bedroom was double coated in glitter and had objects that made no sense lying around, like the unicorn with a russian doll in her mouth and a donut on her horn.

"Why hasn't Celestia got rid of him?" mused Cherry Cake as he binned his sixteenth pair of panties. Pinkie shrugged ; how was she meant to know? She advised him to ask Twilight.

"Oh, and that reminds me, Twilight came in and she was all like oh you got possesed and sasparilla makes you a sex addict and bla bla bla. She said it would make me pregnant if I had sex! Isn't she silly?" giggled Pinkie.

Cherry Cake froze for a minute. "What did you just say?" he asked slowly.

"I said isn't she silly! And she kept interupting me too," repeated Pinkie, as she tugged a pair of tights out from behind the mirror.

"No, before that Pinkie. Y'know, the pregnant part?"

"Well, Twilight said if you have sex after drinking sasparilla you will nearly definetly be pregnant and that made me laugh because you can't be pregnant, you're a stallion!" babbled the pink pony. The penny still hadn't dropped.

"Pinkie, we drank sasparilla last night. And this morning..."

"... we had sex!" realised Pinkie. She stood up in front of the mirror and pulled up her apron to look at her stomach. It was as flat as it was yesterday. There was an awkward silence between them. Suprisingly, Cherry Cake brought up the subject.

"Would you be... ready to have a baby? We're meant to be and all... and I always wanted to be a..." he said nervously. Pinkie swallowed, and did her best impression of a smile.

"Well... maybe..?" she questioned herself. Pinkie looked from different angles, like it would change the view and suddenly she would see a change.

The pair smiled at each other. Pinkie lit up.

"If it's a girl can I call it Candyfloss? Or Sugar Cube?" she beamed, sitting up straight.

"Only if I can name the boy Sprinkles," countered Cherry Cake, tickling her. She laughed uncontrolably and screamed at him to stop.

"Or maybe I can call the boy-" said Cherry.

"Sundae!" interupted Pinkie. There was another silence.

"Which reminds me," said Pinkie Pie, standing up, "I need to stick wasps up my own anus."

**R&R! Next one is not going to be a member of the mane six, but they will accidentally use the mirror. Vote for :**

**- Derpy Hooves**

**- Princess Luna**

**- All of the Cutie Mark Crusaders (though I won't do a clopscene for that one, too sick)**

**- Pedo Pony**

**Vote in the comments ;)**


	4. 4 Beyond the Stars

**Hi guys - sorry I haven't posted in a while ; got a little caught up. So this a bonus chapter I guess, and according to most of your votes Luna is due a chapter here. So, here goes. Hope you love reading these as much as I love writing 'em.**

Princess Luna, Raiser of the Moon and Night, had returned home from Pinkie Pie's party and she needed to see a certain somebody, but the needed transport was gone from her bedroom.

"Celestia, if you don't tell me where that mirror is now I'm going to get you!" called out the deep blue alicorn. Her sister was currently napping in her bedroom, dreaming of funny pranks and bananas. Her mouth was twitched into a perfect smirk and eyes in the stance that said, "Problem?"

Luna trotted up the stairs to her sister's bedroom and peeked her head around the door cautiously. She remembered as a filly, before she was sent to the moon, comng in and finding some magazines which had pictures that gave her nightmares. They didn't call her Molestia for nothing.

There she saw her older sister lying asleep. Her room had posters up from 60's bands and was very vintage. There was a huge stack of old CD's and records, and little bits and bobs from her trolling. A chunk of Titanic, (you don't _really_ think it was an iceberg do you?) a USB containing several viruses like the Milenium bug, and a bottle of Black Plague sat upon a shelf. Luna made her way through the mess and almost tripped over a bucket of pink paint.

For a split second she had the urge to paint her sister pink, but then remembered how often her plans backfired. Like the time she stuck her horn up Celestia's ass, but got stuck, or the time she tried to make an apple-pie bed but got stuck with her ass exposed and a horn up the ass once her sister arrived.

The mirror was nowhere to be seen (though she found a letter from Hasbro and changed her sister's toy to pink instead of painting her.) Her mind searched for a pony who could have it. Hoity Toity? No, his twin was a bitch. Prince Blueblood? Oh god no, Bluebell was a nightmare.

Ah hah! Twilight Sparkle, the student of her sister and killer of Nightmare Moon. Luna stifled a giggle remembering transforming into the costume with her reflection...

The alicorn teleported to Ponyville's library. There, she saw the mirror standing in the corner, and smiling happily, cantered towards it. Once there, she stuck her horn in the surface, then took a couple of steps back. The reflection rippled, once, twice, then a stallion appeared in it.

He was a deep blue with the same cutie mark as the Princess. His hair was navy with glittering stars and came to about his chin, and his tail only came halfway down his leg. And his wings were neatly folded in, and his horn the same length as Luna's.

This was Galileo ; Luna's reflection, boyfriend, and companion in her 1000 years on the moon.

His face lit up once he saw the princess standing smiling at him and he flew out the window to greet her.

"You've changed!" he laughed, putting his forelegs behind her neck and hugging her. Luna laughed and hugged him back.

"So have you!" she grinned. They both giggled and gazed at each other.

"Say, where are we exactly?" asked the Prince, looking around the library. Luna rolled her eyes and Galileo knew it was something to do with her sister.

"Celestia took my mirror for her little student and her friends. They're going around with the stallions from your world," Luna explained. Galileo nodded solemnly ; he knew Luna's sister from the constant visits she made to his brother and the sounds that came from his bedroom.

"Well, how about we make a visit back to Silvercity?" he asked happily and Luna agreed happily. The couple flew up through the library window, past the gaping pegasi and the clouds, past the atmosphere and satelites and past the stars till they arrived back to their home, on the moon.

When Luna had been banished, when she was around ten, she had found a beautiful black mirror lying in the moondust. After experimenting, she discovered a colt her age sitting on another moon, in another dimension. They had made friends quickly and kept each other company. On each moon they built a home, using magic and moonrock. Luna's home they named Silvercity, and Galileo's was called Earthview.

Years went by but the two aged extremely slowly. Though she was there 1000 years, Luna seemed to only age around eight. Though, now she was back on earth, she had grown remarkably fast and begun to look more like her sister. Her hair became long and wavy, her wings and horn bigger, and she had grown taller. Not as tall as Celestia, but very tall indeed.

When Luna was around 14 in moon years, she seemed to realise she liked Galileo more than a friend, and in the last 450 years on the moon it became their lovenest. However, the two were not as sex-obsessed as their older siblings and only did it if they were "in the mood."

Which they rarely were. Bar today.

"Do you still remember the Luna song?" smiled Galileo.

"Of course I do!" replied Luna, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. They both trotted into the makeshift home, and Galileo seated himself at the piano. He used his magic to give him a tuxedo, and flicked the tails over the back of the stool.

Luna perched on the top and looked down at him smiling. He played "The Entertainer," very quickly to make her laugh, then a couple of dark funeral notes, and finally cleared his throat and began to play the intro. Luna smiled shyly and hid behind her flowing mane as Galileo began to sing.

(Luna's LoveSong by Galileo and Luna. To the tune of "New York Fairytale." Can't buy it on iTunes, sorry ;D)

_It was the sunset babe, in the palace._  
><em>My brother said to me, "You won't see another one,"<em>  
><em>'Cause then he banished me, all the way to the moon.<em>  
><em>I was a colt back then, and then I found you.<em>  
><em>It wasn't that bad, I guess. You were a filly too.<em>  
><em>I had a feeling, I'd spend my time with you.<em>  
><em>So to my Luna, I love you m'lady.<em>  
><em>We'll come back someday, and I'll still love you true.<em>

It was then the music of the piano sped up very quickly and Luna let out one of her beautiful laughs as she remembered the fun they had had up there, alone together. Galileo looked up at her and gave an earnest grin like a young foal who had achieved something, and she sang out.

_Well we've go far in the stars and look down on the sky_  
><em>But nobody else can ; it's just you and I<em>  
><em>When you first took my hoof when I saw you that eve<em>  
><em>You told me that we should try our best to leave<em>  
><em>You were handsome<em>

_You were pretty,_ Galileo chipped in,_ Queen of Silvercity and when we failed several times, we tried even more._

They sang together, his uneven uncertain voice and her confident clear one sounding beautiful together.

_And comets were flying, we watched dwarf stars dying, we would kiss on a crater then soar through the night.  
>So we heard the shooting star lovesong, all singing sweet and clear<br>Singing for Luna, my Luna dear._

The piano began to slow down and Luna rested her head satisfied, looking at him curiously sideways like a filly does before she falls asleep. Galileo gave a deep sigh and ended the song. Luna sat up straight and tossed her mane over her shoulders.

"How do you still remember it - we made it when we were around fourteen and haven't played it in years!" Luna asked, her eyes bright and shining. The stallion shrugged and laughed.

"Magic," he snickered, before snorting twice. But the Princess refused to take that for an answer. She stretched her neck towards him.

"Aww, c'mon. Pretty please with stardust on top?"

"Luna I don't even like stardust. You know it makes me sneeze,"

"Galileo, stop changing the subject. You sooo didn't use magic for that!"

"Well, maybe not. But still not telling."

He poked his tongue out at her.  
>She poked her tongue out at him.<p>

"I'm going to tickle you Galileo!"

"N-no! P-pl-plee-AHAHAHHAHAHA! I practised it! HAHA! I practise all the time! Gettoff, gettoff!"

"Knew it!" declared Luna triumphantly, standing up straight proudly. He shook his head laughing and got up from the floor ; they still argued like they did when they were little. Luna giggled gently, thinking of the same thing.

"Y'know," she began, "it only fel-MMPH!" Galileo had unexpectedly kissed her in the middle of her sentence like he always did. It started as a sweet touch of lips, then their mouths slowly opened at the same time and it became more passionate. Luna's legs began to tingle as her reflection hugged his arms around her, and she cradled him back and they began to sway like there was a music only they could hear.

**MATURE SCENE AHEAD**

Her tongue gently teased his and they timidly french-kissed, as if they felt they were being watched. He ran a hoof through her beautiful flowing mane and softly ran it up the side of her head then back down. This made her blush, a pale pink blush that contrasted with her dark blue skin.

Slowly, Luna took slow steps forwards, and he did the same backwards. As they came to the silver, almost transparent bed, Galileo fell on to it, and she pounced on top of him like a griffon. They kissed more, moaning kisses, little kisses fluttering across cheeks, back to basics and teeth-cleaning french kisses. Luna raised her head to look down on her reflection, then reached over to the tip of his horn and kissed it.

Her hooves were just on either side of the stallion's shoulders to keep her steady as she gave the horn a passionate kissing, and then a long lick. It was sweet, and dusted over with spacedust. Galileo gave steady sighs as Luna french kissed his horn, her stomach just above his face, and he longed to poke it to wind her up.

Once she heard the "POMF!"of his wings, she stopped and looked down at her boyfriend with her sexy eyes. He smiled satisfied back up at her... before grabbing the back of her forelegs and tripping her on to her back with her legs open.

"Galileo!" Luna called out in surprise, he had never been this rough. The stallion bent down slowly and slid his snout up inbetween her legs silently. The Princess flinched a little when it reached it's destination, then gave a deep sigh as it began it's work.

The Prince began to snuffle into her vagina, at first fast sniffing with his nose. Then, he tilted up his head and began to lick it. Galileo proceeded to french kiss the lips, making her moan in delight, then sloppily let his tongue inside and tasted her love juices before they had a chance to come out. Luna began to moan louder, panting. He passionately ate her carpet, and sat up straight proudly as she cummed.

He reached up to kiss her again, but first she magicked her own juice off his lips before he did so. They kissed more, while whispering words of love. Galileo raised up his behind and positioned it carefully, then looked into his Princess' eyes. They were happy ; he had made her happy. This was enough for him.

The head slipped through the now wet lips of the vagina. Luna gave a steady sigh, then nodded for him to go on, and he kissed her as the rest of his erect member slid inside her. The Princess kissed harder, then gave a happy sigh as he came in and out, in and out. This was where the fun bit started.

Her horn glowed silver as she teleported them to on the roof, her back pressed against the chimney wall. Then he chose on the carpet on the hall. They moved to many different locations for different positions, then finally, when it was getting too fast, leaning against the piano, Galileo standing and Luna leaning with one leg on the floor and one high in the air, panting and moaning in the royal canterlot voice.

She began to shout, as did he, as he sped up to the speed on sound, pounding inside her. Luna cried out in delight as her love juices burst out, drenching him. Then, with his tense panting face, Galileo finally cummed inside her, his face changing to a relaxed one with open eyes. They both stayed there, getting their breath back. His penis came in for the last time, then slipped out. He teleported him and Luna back to bed, where they could rest.

His Princess fell asleep on the bed, and so did he, floating in their little home above the stars.

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_All the ponies in this town are crazy._  
><em>Everyone is going to be pregnant thanks to the 12 pack of sasparilla in the punch.<em>

"I wonder who that could have been," Celestia thought to herself innocently

_And the mirror has been used again, I can sense it. Luna perhaps?_  
><em> Anyways.. nothing is happening with me and Eclipse Light - we're as shy as one another.<em>  
><em>Any advice?<em>

_Your faithful student (who you should** NOT** kill, **EVER**) Twilight Sparkle._

**Woopsy! Looks like I forgot the letter in the last one, but den I remembered Luna would return home from the party on the same day, sooo... yeah. R&R?**


End file.
